


Безмятежность

by foulard



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulard/pseuds/foulard
Summary: "-Ты дыши, чего ты не дышишь, а? "





	Безмятежность

**Author's Note:**

> возможно, вы меня где-то видели.  
> короче, обычная зарисовка, она обещалась быть чем-то большим пару лет назад, но судьба распорядилась иначе. пускай лежит.

Артем видел над головой чистое, синее небо. Видел солнце. Ни разу в жизни, ни за одну свою вылазку на поверхность, он не видел солнца. Морозов вывел его в город на Библиотеке, в тех местах, где Артем последний раз был пару лет назад, да и то – ночью. С липким ощущением смерти за воротом.  
Помимо чистого неба, вокруг расстилался пустой город. Не мертвый, как было в ту самую вылазку, а именно пустой. Будто ничего не происходило двадцать лет назад, не было смертей, разрушений. Будто люди сами спустились в метро, сами заперли себя там. Убедили себя, что наверху радиация и смерть, надели респираторы и взяли в руки автоматы.   
Павел шел впереди, вел за собой Артема. Тот послушно плелся за ним, привыкая к солнечному свету, к абсолютной пустоте и отсутствию страха.  
Они шли по Воздвиженке, по направлению к входу на Арбатскую. Морозов смотрел перед собой, складывалось ощущение, что он уже давно привык к этому пейзажу, для него не было новым ни совершенно невредимый город, ни чистое небо, ни ветер, который периодически поднимался, ничего.   
-Нравится? – Морозов развернулся, шел спиной вперед.  
Артем остановился от неожиданности, кивнул еле заметно. Сколько раз вылезал на поверхность – приучил себя молчать. Молчал он и в этот раз. Нагнал Павла, тот продолжал идти спиной вперед. Артему казалось, что он сейчас обо что-нибудь, да споткнется. То, что на тротуаре не было ни камешка, он благополучно забыл. Вместо того, чтобы спотыкаться и падать спиной на разбитую брусчатку, Павел раскинул руки:  
-Ты дыши, чего ты не дышишь, а? – Морозов наклонил голову.   
Артем в ответ постучал пальцем по виску. Павел рассмеялся, развернулся лицом вперед.  
-Дурак. Неужели не чуешь, что воздух свежий, а? Неужели не понимаешь, что дышать можно? Не бояться, ничего?  
Вопросы повисли в воздухе. Артём пожал плечами, естественно, Морозов не увидел этого спиной. Они вышли на пустой широкий проспект, который, конечно же, еще какое-то время назад ломился от машин.   
Сейчас же Новый Арбат был абсолютно пустым. Таким же пустым, как площадь у библиотеки, таким же целым, как брусчатка на Воздвиженке. Здания были не тронуты, во все это было сложно поверить.  
Точно так сложно было поверить, как научиться дышать. Дышать в прямом смысле этого слова, а не украдкой, чтобы попросту не тратить ресурс фильтра. Пока они шли до проспекта, Артем контролировал свое дыхание. Короткий и еле заметный вдох, задержка, выдох. Убедить себя в том, что контроль этот не нужен больше, не нужен от слова совсем, ведь Артем сам прекрасно чувствовал, что можно дышать, что не умрет и не заразится – все это в комплексе было сложно.  
Окна высотных домов отражали солнечный свет. Солнце стояло в зените и двигаться оно никуда не хотело. Было просто незачем. Артем поглядывал на окружающую забальзамированную Москву и не верил тому, что видел. Это было просто невозможно. Все, что он видел – было невозможным.   
Он схватил Морозова за куртку, остановив его. Тот развернулся к нему:  
-Чего?  
-Заебал нестись куда-то, постой.  
Артем выдал эти слова на одном дыхании, скороговоркой. Держал руки по швам, пытаясь убедить себя вдохнуть. Вдыхать было больно, на самом деле, казалось, что на легкие что-то давит. Он выпрямился, вдохнул наконец-то. Выдохнул. Морозов стоял рядом, смотрел на него. Завидовал, что не может больше почувствовать все это в первый раз. Артем же дышал, наслаждался чистым воздухом. Никогда в жизни его легкие не расширялись на полную. Боль вскоре ушла, дышать стало на порядок легче. Снял капюшон с головы, провел руками по волосам.  
Свежий и чистый воздух, тепло солнечного света, блеск окон высотных домов, пустота и покой.   
Все это он видел в первый раз.  
Павел закурил, выпустил дым через нос. Он все еще хотел оказаться на месте Артема, понять, что это такое – чистота и безмятежность. Только он видел это ни раз и не два. Пока в тоннелях кровь лилась, он сидел наверху. Он снова хотел понять, что такое – дышать полной грудью, что такое ощущать над головой не бетонный свод, пронизанный кабелем, а бесконечное небо. Не мог он уже ничего из этого, отчего только и делал, что вдыхал и выдыхал сигаретный дым, заполняя легкие угарным газом вместо кислорода. Он отбросил щелчком окурок, стянул толстовку. Погода позволяла скинуть с себя униформу метро – грязные сталкерские доспехи. Бросил взгляд на Артема – стоял, раскинув руки. Будто застыл в этом положении, не хотел двигаться.  
Павел повязал толстовку на поясе, тем самым дав Артему еще немного времени. Тронул его за плечо.  
-Пошли, ты еще реку не видел.  
Всю дорогу вниз по проспекту они молчали. Артем вскоре тоже стянул свою видавшую виды парку. Стянул, а вместе с ней будто лет двадцать тоски и страдания сошло. По рукам сразу прошелся легкий приятный ветерок. Он закинул ее на свое плечо, больше парку девать было некуда. По рукам и телу гулял ветер, голова привыкла к тому, что ничего не нужно больше контролировать. Артему показалось, что именно так и нужно было жить. Не там, под землей, а здесь, на поверхности. Под солнцем, под ветром. Ни сколько на ровном асфальте, сколько на твердой земле. На всем, чем угодно, кроме мрамора станций и местами разбитых шпал.  
Морозов вел его мимо Белого дома, к спуску на набережную. Артем оглянулся – застывшие стройки вдалеке, целая сталинская высотка. Целый мост, переходящий в Кутузовский проспект, явно такой же пустой, как и Новый Арбат.  
-Город весь такой? – спросил Артем, стоя около лестницы, ведущей на набережную.  
-Какой?  
Морозов поднял на него голову.  
-Пустой. Целый. Не такой, какой всегда.  
-Да, - пожал плечами Павел, окинув взглядом вид за спиной Артема. – Всегда таким был.  
Он спустился вниз, Артем последовал за ним. В паре сотен метров виднелась лестница, ведущая прямо к воде. Павел сразу же направился туда.  
-Слушай!   
-Чего?  
-То есть, хочешь сказать, город реально целый и пустой. Ни единой твари? Ни единого живого существа?  
Павел развернулся к нему, снова шел спиной. Взмахнул рукой, Артем автоматически обратил внимание на другой берег.  
-Ну, неужто сам не видишь? Пустой город. Совсем, - он еще раз взмахнул рукой. –Вообще.  
-Постой.  
Артем оперся руками о гранит, смотрел на Москву-реку. Он всегда знал, что ее воды черные, полные бетона и арматуры. В этих водах нет ничего живого. Даже рыбы, которых коснулась мутация – и те подохли.   
Он стоял, наклонив голову, смотрел в реку. Даже с высоты было видно, что ее вода абсолютно чистая, прозрачная.  
-Этого быть не может, - проговорил он.  
Морозов облокотился о парапет рядом.  
-Может.  
Артем положил голову на скрещенные руки. Не хотел верить, что так тоже может быть. Голова болела от количества новой информации: от света, тепла и воздуха. Хотелось остаться на этом парапете навсегда, потому что больше не было никакого желания возвращаться назад. Артем держал голову на руках, смотрел в парапет, в асфальт. Глаза горели. Артему вдруг стало до одури обидно. Обидно за свою жизнь под землей, полную смерти и страха, за то, что он никогда не знал этой безмятежности.   
Развернулся спиной к реке, закрыл лицо руками. Стоял и пытался сообразить, что происходит. Этого ведь всего никогда не могло быть. Никогда-никогда.  
Артем закрыл глаза и убрал руки.  
\---  
Раскрыл их, увидел перед собой потолок своей комнатушки. Треск лампы над головой. Грохот ботинок вдалеке.  
Сел в кровати, обхватив руками колени.


End file.
